parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Red Fox's New Groove
Chris2003's movie spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast * Kuzco - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Kuzco (Llama) - Buck (Home on the Range) * Pacha - Samson (The Wild) * Yzma - Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) * Kronk - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Diego (Ice Age) * Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Soto (Ice Age) * Chicha - Bruma (El Arca) * Chaca - Young Nala (The Lion King) * Tipo - Ryan (The Wild) * Bucky the Squirrel - Abu (Aladdin; 1992) * Mata - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * Jaguars - Fossas (Madagascar) * Theme Song Guy - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Rudy - Turkey Lurkey (Chicken Little) * Man for Bride Choosing - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Peasant Near Yzma - Tiger (An American Tail) * Misty the Llama - Frou-Frou (The Aristocats) * Chef - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Birthday singers - Various Hanna-Barbera characters * Topo and Ipi - Boog and Elliot (Open Season) * Kuzco (Turtle) - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) * Kuzco (Parrot) - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Kuzco (Whale) - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Yzma (Kitten) - Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) * 1st Guard - Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) * Brides - Gia (Madagascar 3), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Gloria (Madagascar), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) and Rita (Oliver and Company) * 2nd Guard - Bongo the Gorilla (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Announcer for Pacha - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Crocodiles as themselves * Bees as themselves * Bird Bingo - Zazu (The Lion King) * Man giving thumbs up - Timon (The Lion King) * Llamas - Various Horses * Woman with Pinata - Perdita (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Children with Pinata - Patch (101 Dalmatians 2), Lucky, Rolly (101 Dalmatians; 1961) and Cadpig (101 Dalmatians (TV Show)) * Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood; 1973) * Guard in Warthog Form as himself * Guard in Lizard Form as himself * Guard in Ostrich Form as himself * Guard in Octopus Form as himself * Guard in Gorilla Form as himself * Guard in Cow Form as himself * 3rd Guard - Junior the Bison (Home on the Range) * Trampoline Owner - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Yupi - Baby Alex (Madagascar 2) * Kronk's Scouts - Roo, Kessie (Winnie the Pooh), Oliver (Oliver and Company) and Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973) See also * The Red Fox's New Groove 2: Tigger's New Groove * The Red Fox's New School Gallery Nick wilde render.png|Nick Wilde as Human Kuzco Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg|Buck as Llama Kuzco Samson Lion.png|Samson as Pacha Siri.jpg|Siri as Yzma Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Kronk Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Kronk's Angel Soto.jpg|Soto as Kronk's Devil Bruma.png|Bruma as Chicha Happynala.png|Young Nala as Chaca Ryan.jpg|Ryan as Tipo Abualaddin270907 445 265.jpg|Abu as Bucky the Squirrel Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1870.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Mata Fossas.jpg|Fossas as the Jaguars 5+.png|Louis as the Theme Song Guy Turkey Lurkey.jpg|Turkey Lurkey as Rudy A7948e4e74278466916f70e9f9ff2437.jpg|Hubie as the Man for Bride Choosing Tiger-0.png|Tiger as the Peasant Near Yzma Frou-Frou.jpg|Frou-Frou as Misty the Llama Jake.png|Jake as the Chef yogis-gang_L68.jpg|Various Hanna-Barbera characters as the Birthday Singers Boog.jpg|Boog as Topo Elliot open season.png|Elliot as Ipi Rescuersdownunder disneyscreencaps com 4434.jpg|Frank as Turtle Kuzco Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-2336.jpg|Wilbur as Parrot Kuzco Bruce in Finding Nemo.jpg|Bruce as Whale Kuzco Joanna.png|Joanna the Goanna as Kitten Yzma Commander vachir.jpg|Vachir as the 1st Guard Gia.jpg|Gia... Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer... Master Tigress.jpg|...Tigress... Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|...Gloria... Bianca 2660.png|...Miss Bianca... Rita.jpg|...and Rita as the Brides 20120409015843!Rogerrabbitdisneyscreencaps com2357.jpg|Bongo the Gorilla as the 2nd Guard Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7507.jpg|Bagheera as the Announcer for Pacha Zazu.png|Zazu as the Bird Bingo Timon.jpg|Timon as the Man giving thumbs up 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-894.jpg|Perdita as the Woman with Pinata 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7791.jpg|Patch... Lucky Ticket Admit.jpg|...Lucky... Rolly Wacth Question.jpg|...Rolly... Cadpig 4th wall break.JPG|... and Cadpig as the Children with Pinata Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as the Guards JuniortheBuffalo.jpg|Junior as the 3rd Guard Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as the Trampoline Owner Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-540.jpg|Baby Alex as Yupi Roo (A Tigger Movie).PNG|Roo... Kessie.jpg|...Kessie... Oliver.jpg|...Oliver... Sis.png|...and Sis Rabbit as Kronk's Scouts Category:Chris2003 Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs